


Caught in the rain.

by Marialenahime98



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marialenahime98/pseuds/Marialenahime98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He walked alone underneath his red umbrella, golden eyes seemingly disinterested in everything around them.<br/> "Someone light a fire in me again. " He wished as the rain fell down on him, his umbrella rolling on the floor, eyes widening in fear.<br/>  "You alright?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the rain.

  The refreshing sound of the rain echoed in his ears. He walked alone underneath his red umbrella, golden eyes seemingly disinterested in everything around them.  Lately life had been boring for him. He had gotten into college yes, but there was nothing good about this was there? It was not that the courses he was taking were bad, it just, everything passed slowly.

 

    _Someone light a fire in me again._ He wished. Just then a car passed him by at an amazing speed heading towards a young man who was walking in the pavement. His eyes widened, in fear. The umbrella fell to the floor and he grabbed the man by his coat, who turned to look at him annoyed headphones at his ears, before the car passed right next to them and went back to the road again.

 

  His breath was caught in his throat, as he turned to look at the poor boy who stood there frozen, the rain wetting his hair and clothes as both of their umbrellas rolled to the floor. He leaned closer to the other and held out a hand.

 

   “You alright?” His voice was deep but had a certain softness in it, it would be weird to be totally fine after that. The boy turned to look at him, with fogged glasses before nodding and taking his hand.

 

  “Ah, my headphones are no good now.” He said, his voice shaking slightly as he stood up, the rain rolling in his cheeks. He turned to look at him with hazel eyes, expressing sadness, uncertainty, fear and anxiousness. So many emotions at once.

 

   “I suppose I should thank you.” His voice was soft and his savior reached to grab his red umbrella, the one belonging to the other had sadly been smashed by the car, he turned to look at the young boy. 

 

  “Would you mind thanking me with a bowl of hot ramen? I have a feeling I will catch a cold if we continue like that, you don’t even have an umbrella anyway, do you?” The boy blinked staring at the small grin that was spread across the other’s face, then he shrugged.

 

   “That will be fine.” With that the boy held the red umbrella since he was the taller of the two, they walked in a comfortable silence, both of them didn’t have a specific reason to feel like this but they were at peace oddly enough. The older of the two sideglanced at the other.

 

   “By the way, I never asked for your name?” The other paused slightly as they walked through the rainy streets, seeing the latern of the ramen shop rather close.

 

   “Tsukishima Kei and yours?” Kei turned to stare at those golden eyes who before used to be empty, somehow that had changed. They were no longer empty, it seems a fire had light up in him by this unusual firefly, giving him a smile much like the  one he used to have before moving away to a city that he knew no one. It seems like now he at least would have someone to keep him company.

 

   “Kuroo Tetsurou.” And with that they walked together. It is strange how such a moment can save your life and also save someone’s else, isn’t it?

 

  “By the way, Tsukishima Kei is too long, I will call you, Tsukki, okay?”

 

  “Please don’t.”

 

**    The end. **


End file.
